


Family

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness comes when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this three hours before I found out my grandmother passed away, so this one means a lot to me. I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Winter

Family

Sheldon Hawks stared at the grave stone. He had not left when the others did. He stood there in his black suit, hands in pocket, unmoving. His mind was stuck, shocked still. He couldn't believe that it had actually happened. It was real, and he couldn't take it back.

It took him awhile to realize that someone had come up beside him. His heart broke when he saw who it was, rage filled him and then guilt, and guilt never seemed far away these days. He glanced at the person and waited for them to say anything, but nothing came. Finally, Sheldon couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, still looking at the headstone.

It was a long silence before the reply came, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! How can you say it wasn't my fault?" Sheldon exploded, his rage running free, while his tears of guilt ran down his face. "How can you not hate me?" He asked more quietly.

Again there was a long silence before the reply came, "Why do you hate yourself?"

"Because, it was my fault! I should have…"

"There was nothing you could do; you did all the right things. If you have to blame someone, blame the one who pulled the trigger.

Sheldon was shocked when he felt arms come around, he cried at the forgiveness they held for him. "I could never hate you, you are family." The voice whispered softly, with a quiet broken voice.

"How is it that you are the one comforting me, when you should be the one that needs comforting?" Sheldon asked.

"Because you are not to blame, and helping you is helping me. You are family, his actions prove that. Come on, everyone is waiting on us at the limo."

"The team is still here?" Hawks asked, nervous to see anger and blame in their eyes.

"Of course, you are family. No one blames you, and you are disrespecting what he did by blaming yourself. So forgive yourself, he would want that."

Sheldon Hawks stared at the stone again, and felt his guilt ease a little. It will take time, but he will forgive himself. He turned and followed her up the path, to the limo and the rest of their family.

At the grave, the sun shined a little brighter, and the wind gently blew, as a leaf fell from the tree above it and floated down to rest at the grave site.

"Daniel Messer

Loving Husband, Father, Brother, Friend,

and Hero.

1975-2010"


End file.
